1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run to be attached along a door frame of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A glass run is attached to a door frame of a motor vehicle. When a door glass is in closed position, the glass run embraces a periphery of the door glass.
As shown in FIG. 5, the glass run is generally provided with a main portion 31 having a U-shaped cross-section, a pair of seal lips 35, 36, which respectively extend from both ends of the main portion 31 in such directions as to face each other for sandwiching the door glass, and outer lips 32, 33 which respectively extend form the both ends of the main portion 31 along the outer surfaces of both side walls of the main portion 31 (Japanese unexamined Utility Model publication No. sho 63-64517).
The glass run in composed of extruded parts, and at least one molded part which connects the extruded parts to each other and forms a corner portion of the glass run.
As shown in FIG. 4, along a door frame 1 of a motor vehicle except for a corner portion thereof, retainers 2 are provided for retaining the glass run.
The retainer 2 has a U-shaped cross-section, as shown in FIG. 5. Side walls of the retainer 2 are joined to flanges 13, 14 of the door frame 1, thereby forming double flanges 11, 12. In the retainer 2, the main portion 31 of an extruded part 3A is fitted. The double flanges 11, 12 are respectively sandwiched between the main portion 31 and the outer lips 32, 33.
As shown in FIG. 6, at a corner portion of the door frame 1, wherein no retainer exists, a molded part 3C is attached to the flanges 13, 14 of the door frame 1, each being a single flange thinner than the double flanges 11, 12. Accordingly, the molded part 3C cannot securely retain the flanges 13, 14, as compared with the extruded parts 3A, 3B.
The outer lip 32 to be located outside the door frame 1, serves as a moulding along the door frame 1. In order to improve the appearance around the door frame 1, the outer lip 32 is formed so that the outer surface thereof is substantially flush with that of the door frame 1.
At the corner portion of the door frame 1, the flange 13 of the door frame 1 is thinner than the double flange 11 (FIG. 5). This causes the formation of a considerably large gap 10 between the flange 13 and the outer lip 32, as shown in FIG. 6. Due to this gap 10, the posture of the outer lip 32 tends to be unstable so that the outer surface of the outer lip 32 is likely to be not flush with that of the door frame 1, or an end of the outer lip 32 is likely to open outwards with respect to the door frame 1.
These disadvantages are overcome by increasing the thickness of the outer lip 32. However, in this case, it becomes difficult to insert the flange 13 between the outer lip 32 and the main portion 1.